


Sick

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [36]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mahiru looks after a sick Hiyoko.





	Sick

“Mahiru, I feel like shit!” Hiyoko, whines, a sound she has become even more used to these last few days.

Fighting back a yawn, Mahiru picks up the tray and hurries through the apartment, calling, “I know, and I’m coming, okay.”

When she enters the bedroom, she is met by her flushed, sick girlfriend pouting at her; but just like always, when Mahiru gets into bed and snuggles up with her, the pout becomes a weak smile.


End file.
